


Detox just to Retox

by Iwillbestrong97



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 18:45:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17709542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwillbestrong97/pseuds/Iwillbestrong97
Summary: You find out your boyfriend has been cheating on you with your best friend. Patrick is one of your other friends who has a huge crush on you. You end up at his house looking for alcohol and some comfort. Originally posted on tumblr.





	Detox just to Retox

You walked down the street after your shift at the local bar ended. It wasn’t too late; only about 11. On a Saturday night, the city was alive with people from the suburbs looking for a good time. Chicago was home, despite its problems. You walked quickly past the street performers and beggars. You wished you could help them all but seeing them everyday has desensitized you.

You hugged your bag closer to you when a group of drunks called at you. You tried to use your bag to cover up what your uniform didn’t. You wore black jeans with converse and a red tank top that did little to cover your chest.

“Oh, come on baby girl! Don’t be like that. We know you just wanna have a good time,” one guy said. Two of them had started following her, catcalling. You gripped your house keys in your hand, ready to defend yourself.

“Leave me alone. I want nothing to do with you,” you said. Not much farther and you would be at your building. One of the guys grabbed at your shoulder and you jerked away. “Don’t touch me,” you yelled. You started running. You looked behind you to see if they had come after you. You ran into someone while you weren’t looking. You started to struggle, worried it was one of the guys.

“Woah, hey Y/N. It’s just me. It’s ok, it’s just me.” Hands gripped your arms to calm you down. You looked at your friend with the beautiful hazel eyes. Patrick Stump. You relaxed and let out a deep breath.

“Patrick. I’m sorry. There were these guys and… I just thought you were one of them.” He smiled and pet your head gently. He was a couple years older than you so he had kind of become like a big brother. A very attractive, funny, sweet, big brother. Him and the rest of his band all watched out for you.

“Nah, it’s just little old me. Figured I would come by to show you the new track we’re working on,” he said. “Are you ok? They didn’t hurt you?” His tone became serious and his hand ran through your hair. You blushed slightly and turned to walk up the steps of your building.

“I’m alright, Trick. I think you scared them off,” you said with a slight laugh. He shook his head and followed you into the elevator. You pressed the button for the 13th floor and up you went. The ride was quiet but it was never awkward with Patrick.

“(BF/N) will be surprised, I rarely get home early.” Your boyfriend of about a year now always said that you should get a job that doesn’t make you work so late. But the money was good and sometimes the tips were even better. Patrick cracked a small smile. He never seemed to like him very much and you didn’t know why.

“So tell me about this new record you guys…” You trailed off as you pushed your apartment door open. There was (BF/N) and some girl fucking on the couch. You clearly started them as he jumped away to reveal (B/F/N). You just looked between them as they tried to cover up.

“(Y/N), please let me explain.” (BF/N) tried to rush out. You put your hand up to stop him. Your voice shook even though you tried to remain calm.

“By the time I get back, I want both of you out. Get out of my fucking house. I never want to see either of you again.” You refused to let the tears fall in front of them.

“(Y/N)…” your former best friend said. You turned on your heel and walked back out the door. You had forgotten Patrick was there and had seen the whole thing. You bit your lip and pushed past him. You knew he would follow you.

~

You got back onto the street and you couldn’t hold the tears back anymore. You leaned against the cold metal of the building and the tears rolled down your face, probably leaving lines of eyeliner in their path. Patrick stood in front of you, looking like he didn’t know what to do. Soon enough, he pulled you into a hug. He gave the best hugs. He would wrap his arms completely around you and squeeze, like he was trying to hold you together. You buried your face in his shoulder and hugged back.

“Let me take you back to my house, ok? You’ll be comfortable there.” You nodded at his suggestion. He only lived a street over with Pete who was usually out partying on saturdays. They lived above a record store (Patricks idea).

He set you down on their couch. You swear they had accumulated more instruments since the last time you were here. Patrick had brought you a glass of water and a beer for himself. You downed the glass and just watched him as he sipped from the bottle.

“Hey, where’s mine,” You half joked. He had taken his hat off and set it on the coffee table in front of you. He glanced over at you and smiled sadly. He offered you his beer. You shook your head.

“No, if I’m going to drink tonight, it’s going to be the good whiskey you keep hidden from Pete.” He laughed at you.

“I don’t think you should be drinking that stuff right now, darling.” He stood up anyway and went to his room. Your heart fluttered at the nickname he gave you. Patrick was just about perfect. Why weren’t all guys like him? He came back in and set down two glasses and a bottle of whiskey.

Both of you were a few glasses in when you finally broke down. You cried and cried as he held you tightly, petting your hair.

“I just don’t understand why. I mean, we haven’t had sex for a while because of our jobs but he always said it was ok. He never said he was upset with me. And with my best friend of all people. What did I do to her to make her want to hurt me like that?”  You shook as you started to calm down.

“Neither of them deserve you, (Y/N). You are worth so much more than either of them. You are strong and beautiful and I know you’ll pull through this.” You thought you felt Patrick kiss the top of your head but you weren’t sure.

“I think I just need to do a detox on love. It’s never really worked out for me.” You reached for your glass but Patrick took it from you. “Just one more ‘Trick. Then I’m done, promise.” You pouted up at him. His eyes flickered and then he sighed. He poured you another glass. You threw it back and cuddled up against him again.

“You don’t need to detox on love. You just need the right love,” he said. You sat up to look at him. Things were a bit fuzzy from the alcohol.

“And whos gonna give that to me?” You rolled your eyes at Patrick.

“Me,” He said. He grabbed your face gently and pulled you to him. His mouth was soft on yours and then it was gone. “I love you, (Y/N).” Your heart filled when you heard those words. This wasn’t part of the plan. Detox on love was the plan. Not fall for your best guy friend. But maybe you had fallen for him a long time ago.

His thumbs ran over your cheeks and mouth. You stared at each other for a moment. You leaned in to kiss him again. Fuck the plan. For right now, you wanted it to be Patrick who made you happy.

The kiss started gentle and sweet. He held you tenderly as small sighs came from both of you. You ran your hands over his shoulders and wrapped your arms around his neck. His hands were making their way to your waist and you bit his lower lip gently. A soft moan escaped him and he pulled away. His face was flushed as he gazed at you. You licked your lips and his eyes followed the movement.

You crawled on top of him so your legs were on either side and kissed him again. You ran your hands through his dusty blond hair and his hands gripped your hips. You began to tug at his t-shirt and he pulled back slightly. He had always been a bit self conscious about his weight.

“You’re perfect Patrick. Please don’t hide from me,” You said. You rested your forehead against his and looked into his eyes. He looked nervous and unsure but then he leaned forward to make it easier to remove his shirt. You pulled it up and he helped you take it all the way off. You ran your hands down his torso and kissed his neck lightly. Patrick whimpered and held you close.

Soon you began to take off your shirt. You needed to feel his skin on yours. But Patrick stopped you. You pulled back, confused.

“What’s wrong, Patrick? Do you not want to…” you could feel him even through your jeans. No way he didn’t want you.

“God, no, of course I want to. It’s just… You’re drunk, (Y/N). I can’t take advantage of you like this.” His hands came up to rest on your cheeks. You bit your lip and looked down. “Let’s stop for now. It’s late and you’re probably really tired.” He made you look at him and he smiled. You mindlessly nodded. His smile could probably control anyone. You stood and he stood with you. You began to walk towards his room but you stumbled. Patrick caught you and helped you walk.

“Can I borrow some shorts to sleep in Patrick,” you asked.

“Of course. Lets just get you to the bed first,” he said. You tried to walk as slow as you could to keep his arm around you for a bit longer. Once you were sitting again, he went and pulled a pair of basketball shorts out of a drawer and tossed them at you. You stood up slowly as to not fall over and began taking off your pants. Patrick watched you for a moment before catching himself.

“Oh… shit… sorry,” he said, turning away. You giggled and finished changing. You flopped backwards onto the bed. You crawled under the covers and Patrick came and sat on the edge of the bed next to you. He began to pet your head and hum softly. You smiled up at him as your eyes began to drift shut.

“Promise me you’ll stay,” you mumbled. You knew he would just go sleep on the couch if you didn’t say anything. He leaned down and kissed your head.

“I promise. I won’t go anywhere,” He whispered. You smiled and relaxed into the sheets that smelled like him.

“I love you, Patrick,” you said. You hoped he heard you because you couldn’t hear his response and you drifted away into sleep.

~

Your head was pounding in the morning. Everything that happened last night was a blur. You felt a pair of arms wrapped around you. You at first thought they were your ex’s but then you remember that you were at Patrick’s house. You turned your head to see him sleeping soundly. His hair seemed to form a halo around his head. He really was a sight to behold.

You sat up and glanced at the clock. It was only 7:40. You moving around had woken up Patrick. His eyes opened and immediately he was smiling at you. What had happened last night? You and Patrick have shared a bed before but he’s never held you and he’s never smiled at you like that. You looked down and all of your clothes were still on.

“Good morning, darling,” he said. He than sat up and pecked your mouth. Your eyes widened and you just stared at him. What was going on? Your heart fluttered when he kissed you but you knew you had told him that you were taking a break from love.

“Why’d you do that,” You asked nervously. He looked confused.

“I’m sorry… I just figured it was ok because of what happened last night…” he trailed off and you continued to stare at him. “You don’t remember,” he stated. His face turned red and he rolled away from you and out of bed. You stood up to follow him.

“Patrick wait,” you called after him. He was alreading pulling on a shirt and walking out to the kitchen. You stood on the other side of the island while he pulled some orange juice out of the fridge. He poured two glasses and slid one over to you.

“What happened last night, Patrick? I can remember up until I started crying and saying that I needed to take a break. Detox from love. Then it’s all a blur.” You sipped from the orange juice and ignored your headache. Patrick looked up at you and ran his fingers through his hair.

“We kissed. That’s it. Things were said but they don’t matter. We were both drunk so you probably didn’t mean them anyway.” He laughed but it wasn’t real. “I knew letting you drink that much would backfire on me.” He set his cup in the sink and headed back to the room.

“Patrick, whatever happened, I’m sorry I can’t remember. But please just tell me what I said so I can tell you if I meant it or not.” He shook his head and stared out the window.

“It would just be embarrassing for both of us. I’ll give you the space you want.” you were hurt. He was actually sending you away. You couldn’t lose him too. Tears started rolling down your face. You grabbed your jeans off the floor and went to the bathroom to change. You walked out of the apartment without saying anything to Patrick who was sitting on his bed with his head in his hands.

~

Weeks passed with minimal interaction from Patrick. You were lonely. Focusing on work was tiring and you were going to be tight on cash after rent. Living in the city was great but any apartment needed at least two salaries to cover the cost. Your phone buzzed as you were eating breakfast one morning. It was Pete.

Hey, you gotta fix things with Patrick. He’s a mess. He can’t focus.

You immediately got worried. You shot a text back to Pete saying you’d be there soon. You took a quick shower and threw on some dark jeans and a band t-shirt. You were knocking on their apartment door within the next hour. Pete was the one who answered.

“Hey (Y/N), I’m glad you’re here.” He pulled you into a hug and you hugged him back. Pete was a good friend of Patricks. He was cute and all the girls wanted him. You even had a small crush on him at one point. But now he was just like a brother. “So what actually happened? He won’t tell me anything.” You shrugged and kicked off your shoes.

“All I know is that a few weeks ago, I was here after finding out my ex was cheating on me and Patrick and I were drinking. I said that I was going to take a break from love and after that, it gets blurry. He said that we kissed and that we said things but he won’t tell me what I said. He just assumed that I didn’t mean whatever I did say.” Pete scratched his head and sighed.

“Well he really likes you, ya know. You would be all he talks about if we let him. He wrote a song about you.” Your eyes widened and your mouth opened a bit. Pete laughed as he put his shoes on.

“I can’t believe you couldn’t tell. I’m gonna head out while you two make up. Or make out. Whichever works.” Your face turned red and Pete was out the door before you could say anything. You let out a breath and glanced towards Patricks closed door. You knew you needed to talk to him but you were nervous.

You tried to walk quietly towards the door. You didn’t know why you were trying to sneak but any noise sounded too loud. You knocked on his door lightly.

“Patrick? Can I come in? I think it’s time we should talk,” you called. He didn’t answer so you just pushed the door open. “Patrick?” He sat by the window with his eyes closed, singing softly. He had headphones in and probably explains why he never replied.

“Allie I was so good back then. But I wonder, would I be so good if I saw you again,” he sang. That didn’t sound like something he would sing in the band. You walked toward him and tapped his shoulder. He jumped and pulled the headphones out.

“Jesus, you scared me. What are you doing here?” He looked away from you and out the window again.

“We need to talk Patrick. I’m worried about you. You’ve hardly said anything to me for weeks.” He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

“I said I was giving you the space you wanted,” he said flatly.

“Patrick, you’re my best friend. All I want is for us to be close again. You have to tell me what happened that night. What did I do to make you want to avoid me like the plague,” you questioned. He still refused to look at you. That’s when the frustration came out.

“Dammit Patrick, look at me! Don’t hide from me! I know you like me Patrick. Pete told me. I’m so sorry I didn’t see it myself but please. I just need you to look at me.” He shot up from his where he was seated and grabbed your face. He crushed his mouth to yours and then pulled away just as fast. You stared at him as he backed away from you to sit on the bed.

“You wanna know what was said that night? I said I loved you. I told you I loved and then we kissed. Hell, we did more than kiss. Almost slept together. You told me that I was perfect. You made me promise that I wouldn’t leave you. Then you told me you loved me. You were drunk during all of this and I hoped that you would remember it in the morning and you didn’t. You were just drunk. Didn’t mean any of it.” He looked like he might cry. Your heart was alive. It was pounding and all you could focus on was the man in front of you. The man you had fallen so deeply for.

You threw your arms around him and kissed him with everything you had. He didn’t respond at first. But slowly his hands found their way to your hips and up your back. You pulled away from him and held his face close to yours.

“I love you, Patrick. I love you so much. I need you.” You were breathless as you tried to rush out the words. His eyes lit up and you smiled at him. He kissed you again with a passion like no other. It didn’t even feel this good to kiss your ex. He held onto you so tightly, like he thought you would run away. You pulled at the bottom of his shirt and he froze for a moment. Enough time for you to get a word out.

“Please,” you whispered on his lips.

He helped you pull his shirt off then made you lay on the bed. He climbed on top of you and began to kiss your neck. You moaned and trailed your hands downs his back. He made a low noise that sounded almost like a growl. He kissed your lips again and started to lift your shirt up. You moved as you needed to to get it off. Next came your jeans and you laid there as he stared lovingly at you in just your underwear. You blushed and tried to hide. He pinned your arms and kissed your head.

“You are so beautiful,” he whispered. You turned more red as he kissed you again.

He freed your hands and you went to take off his pants. You could feel him through his jeans and he moaned. You quickly undid the button and pushed his pants down. He kicked them the rest of the way off and you wrapped your legs around him. You pressed against him and the low growl escaped again. He pulled back for a second.

“Are you sure you want this, (Y/N)?” You couldn’t be more sure of anything. You were touched that he was asking anyway.

“Yes, Patrick. I want you more than anything else.” You ran your fingers through his hair and he sighed happily. He pulled you up into a sitting position and undid your bra. He caressed your breasts gently. One hand left your chest and moved into your panties. He rubbed you slowly and you moaned. You needed him inside you soon. Clearly he had the same line of thinking because he pulled your underwear down and then kicked his off. You looked down at him at your entrance and smiled. You wanted this more than anything.

“You ready? Remember I can stop if you need me to,” he said softly. You nodded and he pushed inside of you. Both of you moaned and you grabbed onto him. You pulled him close to you and he rested his forehead against yours. Curse words slipped out of his mouth and his thrusting was becoming erratic. You were close also. You dug your nails into his back and moaned his name. That pushed him to the edge and he cursed and kissed you, moaning into your mouth. He thrusted into you harder as he came and it sent you over the edge right after him.

He rolled over next to you and pulled you close. You snuggled up against him and kissed his chest. He just pet your hair softly, almost making you want to sleep.

“You’re perfect Patrick. I don’t know why it took me so long to realize it. I’ve loved you for so long,” you said. You hated that you had been so blind to his feelings for you.

“I’m not perfect, darling. I just want to love you with everything I have,” he said. You couldn’t help but giggle at that. Your heart fluttered with happiness. “I hope this means your ‘love detox’ is over,” he chuckled. You laughed along with him.

“Detox just to retox,” you said. You turned toward him and kissed him again. As long as it was Patrick’s love, you would never want to be without it again. The future was looking a bit brighter.


End file.
